The God Hand's Disciple An Avengers' tale
by GodOfTheNewWorld-L.Y
Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi War Sasuke is lunged into a world different from his own. With no chakra no money and in a younger body; what will the once proud Uchiha do? This new world seems promising, conquering it should be easy...right? First Fanfic...wish me luck


I'm new here and this is my first story...but I don't know….I've got a good feeling about it so yeah I'm ready to entertain so without further ado….oh yeah disclaimer!

GodOfTheNewWorld-L.Y. doesn't own Naruto, Kenichi History Strongest Disciple or any of its characters….If I did well, I'd probably do like some epic crossover mashup type thing maybe?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are barely standing on their last leg, across from them is the Jubbi jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha, whom has given himself to the darkness in his heart. Naruto and Sasuke have both nearly exhausted themselves of their chakra and are bleeding and sweating profusely. Naruto with his leaf headband tied tightly around his forehead scratched and scarred just as much as he is. His left arm from shoulder to wrist is in a sling, torso is completely exposed revealing his toned six-pack and strong chest, covered in scratches and blood with a rasengan in his right palm and the toad sage chakra still in effect, with his whisker marks obviously being his most defining trait marked vividly on his face.

Sasuke not looking any better in terms of physicality, beaten and bruised, adorning his leaf headband around his waist, with the definite horizontal line through the Konoha insignia, tired sweaty and bleeding with a chidori in his left hand and his newly discovered *snake sage chakra in effect. They both stood there defiantly not believing in the word quit, for the sake of the ninja world and there want to be the next Hokage.

They charged head on towards Obito filled with determination ready to give there all. Using his last bit of chakra to close the gap Naruto used his Hiraishin "Flying Thunder God Technique" for both Naruto and Sasuke to appear seemingly out of nowhere right in front of Obito and with all of their power they thrust there hands into his chest, causing an explosion of God-like proportions and changing the landscape of the battleground.

The smoke then cleared and three bodies were there, two standing, one dismembered, Obito lay on the ground left arm gone, right arm from shoulder to mid-thigh nonexistent, but his eyes still held their ferocity, their hate, their despair, and sadness…it was almost pitying, just enough so when Naruto dropped his guard Obito struck like a snake towards a rat, his prey. Obito's right eye changed to the ominous Mangekyo Sharingan, and he began to use Kamui, Sasuke watching the entirety of it used the last of his chakra to activate his own Sharingan and enhance his speed just enough to push Naruto out-of-the-way, but in doing so trapped himself within Obito's Kamui. Sasuke with little time spoke to Naruto saying "Naruto, you have always been a good person to me and everyone in Konoha, you will be a great Hokage; rule your people well as the Rokudaime, the Sixth Hokage….goodbye Naruto". As if the portal remained only for him to say his goodbyes it swallowed him never to be seen again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sasuke awoke to the birds chirping and the sun beaming ever so brightly through the trees as he lay on the hard ground within a park, he had no idea he was even in. He then stands up to his full height realizing almost immediately that something was wrong, either everyone in this odd place was very tall or he somehow has shrunk. Noticing a fountain he begins to walk towards it and once he looks into it he's shocked to say the least. "What the hell is going on, I look like I'm 15 again as if I just left with Orochimaru."

It then dawns on him that the Kamui not only teleported him through space and time, but time changed for him as well. Sasuke then examines his surroundings and sees that the clothes, currency, and transportation methods of this world are different then his own. He decides to gather information; so he walks. Turning down an alley way four "thugs" stop him, two in front two behind each prepped to kick his teeth in just because.

The first guy steps up and starts talking nonsense about how these are his streets and he runs it now that Ragnarök is gone…Sasuke pretty much ignores him trying to decipher to himself the best way to get the info he needs, realizing since he awoke that his access to his chakra is gone, all but his eyes, as though his Sharingan is on constantly, but from looking in the fountain at his reflection his eyes still keep the cold onyx he was born with. Thinking to himself he gets an idea interrupting the main "thugs" long winded introduction of himself, like an old perverted toad hermit we all know and love.

"You're the boss, so that means you know everything that goes on here, so tell me where are we, what year is it, how much money do you have on you, and what size shoe do you wear?"

"Wait what?" ask the thug leader as Sasuke came to him in a split second and kicked him right under his chin knocking him out, sending the petty criminal 10ft in the air and crashing back down to the earth with such force that Lucifer thought the walls were caving in on him. Just then one guy behind Sasuke came charging at him with a right hook, Sasuke expertly saw through, ducking under it and striking him with a no look elbow right into his gut sending him skidding backwards. All the while the last guy in front came at Sasuke with his arms outstretched preparing for god knows what, Sasuke charges at him and flips over him landing with his hands on his shoulders vertically as the thug skids to a halt Sasuke brings his legs to the young guys chest pulling the wind out of his lungs and knocking him out simultaneously. Barrel rolling to the ground just in time to dodge an axe kick by the thug that recovered from the elbow earlier, Sasuke stands up confidently and runs to the thug leaps in the air and announces "Leaf Hurricane" with his right leg extended striking the thug in the head knocking him out instantly.

He takes a deep breath after he lands back on the ground and stands up to his full height, then looks over to the remaining thug and says "So you want some too or are you going to use what little intelligence you have and give me what I ask for?" Sasuke said looking at him smugly with his ever stoic expression and Uchiha arrogance exuding off his person.

Stepping out of the alleyway with confidence he walks to the outlet store to get better clothes better suited for him, stylish, comfortable, and not restricting for battle just in case. Sasuke comes out of the store wearing a pair of black denim pants, white Nike tennis shoes (think of Guy from SF), a skin short-sleeved black shirt with a red flame like design on the front, and a black hooded jacket flowing down his back stopping at his upper thigh (like Chou Enshin HSDK).

Sasuke walked into the street having all the information he needed to get by and make his new life here, he was now ready to conquer this world just like he planned to do in his own. Sasuke spoke "If only Obito would've stayed down when I struck him I would've used my Sharingan to control the Kyuubi, kill Naruto, and take the Elemental Nations as my own. Unfortunately fate has a funny way of ruining my plans."

Sasuke knew all too well fate was a bitch of a mistress, doing what she wanted to when she wanted. With little to no money left after buying himself some clothes he had absolutely no way of finding lodging for the night, Sasuke planned on just sleeping in the park from earlier, on a bench. All the while unbeknownst to him a man in the darkness watched him in his entirety, from his mysterious arrival seemingly out of nowhere; to the 'fight' in the alley up to now.

Sasuke walked and thought "_my chakra is gone my eyes react as though I still have my Sharingan and I am a child, could my day get any worse?" _As if fate hasn't screwed him yet two men appeared in front of him, each wearing all black traditional Chinese uniforms and black tennis shoes (think Kensei Ma-all black no hats). They both looked his age but they took a stance as if they were prepared to fight, and both looking more 'skilled' than the thugs Sasuke thrashed earlier.

"I am Hayami" spoke the tanned, young curly headed boy with a cocky gleam in his eyes.

"And I am Seta" said the more confident but calm looking boy with a bowl cut similar to Rock Lee, thankfully without the ridiculous eyebrows and the horrid green jumpsuit.

Sasuke looking at the two ever stoic, he simply flipped them the bird and said "Bring it."

Just then Hayami and Seta rushed him with speed rivaling Lee's with his weights off but luckily Sasuke's eyes were as sharp as ever and as they came towards him he simply had one thought "_I can see!"_

Hayami started it off with a high kick toward Sasuke's head; he parried it just barely, pushing off and away from the strike as Seta came to him with a strong grip onto Sasuke's jacket holding him there and bringing in his knee to the ribs of the last Uchiha. Prepared for just about anything Sasuke brought his left leg up guarding Seta's knee strike with his own and then quickly striking him under his chin with his palm, forcing him to let go, Hayami recovering came in with a powerful kick to the back of Sasuke's head, connecting and stunning him enough for Seta to rush in and deliver the final blow; just then they were stopped by the calm and silent yet powerful voice of their master.

"Enough" appearing in front of Sasuke only 10ft away from him stood a tall man with long flowing black hair, looking about 27 years of age with a thin frame but defined muscular build, a scruffy mustache wearing a tight black outfit with a long flowing backside accompanied by his black gloves and dark tinted sunglasses and his odd enough pointy ears, he finished saying "I believe that he can be trained" he paused looking the boy up and down, making him nervous then continued "it is up to you, I do however see potential in you and would like to train you. Looking into your eyes you crave strength above all else. That power you seek, I can give you; all that is required is you accept in being my disciple."

Sasuke looked at the man, as soon as he showed up Sasuke felt the power exuding off of him like a waterfall, it was intense and he knew if anyone could make him stronger why not this man in front of him, right? "Sure I will accept your proposal If you can guarantee results" He said looking him directly into his shades for eyes.

"I promise you that you will be the best of all disciples." said the man.

Sasuke then stepped to the man not 3ft away from him "You got yourself a disciple." spoke the ever arrogant boy.

The man then turned away from him and began walking to the harbor but stopped; he looked over his right shoulder and spoke rather ominously "I never got your name my disciple."

Sasuke smirked and said "It's courtesy that when you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first."

The man couldn't help but to smirk at the arrogance of his new disciple, he fully turned to face the boy and while letting out his Ki to the cause the birds to turn and fly the other way, giving Sasuke a sense of dread he hasn't felt since his first meeting with Orochimaru in the forest of death, he said "Akira Hongo, Karate Master and God Hand of Yami's **One Shadow, Nine Fist**; and you?"

Swallowing roughly composing himself quickly, and then bringing out his pride he spoke "Sasuke Uchiha, the white snake's successor, and Last of the Uchiha Clan."

The now named Akira Hongo looked at him once more and turned his back to him gesturing Sasuke, Seta, and Hayami to follow as he walked with Sasuke beside him and the other two behind, Akira said to the Uchiha heir, "Welcome to the world of Martial Arts, and welcome to Yomi."


End file.
